


All That I Have

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for 7/15, Ichigo's Birthday, about his progress and accomplishments in the series so far. This fic contains SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 412!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Have

**Author's Note:**

> first published July 17, 2010
> 
> written to: I Made It (Cash Money Heroes) [feat. Birdman, Jay Sean, & Lil Wayne] by Kevin Rudolf

Was it going to be hard? Fuck yes, it was going to be hard. Maybe I could've chose differently, maybe I didn't have to impale myself on Rukia's zanpakutou, but I did. What was I supposed to do? Just sit back while my family died? While Rukia died? While I died? There was no way in hell I was going to sit back and let that happen.

I’d made it to Soul Society to save Rukia. I defeated Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchiki. I attained bankai in three days. It took a lot, but I knew that I had to keep going… I owed Rukia…

Then Orihime was taken to Hueco Mundo by Ulquiorra. I couldn’t sit back and watch that happen either. I had to get her back! I went, and I killed Ulquiorra. Although, really it was my inner hollow butting in again. And yeah, I fought Grimmjow, but Nnoitra finished that fight off, so I can’t call that a win. I fought with Nnoitra too, but then Nel stepped in, and finally Kenpachi finished him off. I can’t call either of those wins, even if I did help, because those victories weren’t mine to claim.

But still, I was alive, and I made it back to Karakura to see the wreck that the fake town had become. I found out that my father was a Soul Reaper too, and I fought Gin… and then he left with Aizen to go to the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society!

I will attain the final Getsuga Tenshou! I have to, in order to save my friends, my family… to save everyone! The fate of everyone rests on my shoulders! Aizen can’t be allowed to enter the Spirit King’s dimension! If he does, I have failed, and all that I’ve done will have been for nothing! I will do this! I will defeat Aizen! And you can bet your ass that I’m gonna give all I’ve got!


End file.
